


The best Christmas present ever

by Whatsa_stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Derek can’t catch a break, Holidays, M/M, Not Beta Read, Wolf Derek, my poor attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsa_stiles/pseuds/Whatsa_stiles
Summary: Stiles gets wolf Derek a gift for his Jeep and Peter decides he needs a laugh, even if it’s at his dear nephew's expense.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little story I whipped up for my wife, in response to this text conversation-

[](https://ibb.co/Tb0nWvF) [](https://ibb.co/R2Y8VhY)

With the holidays, came stress. What with it being Derek’s birthday and the whole losing his family thing, Christmas sucked. The sure-fire way that Derek knew how to deal with stress was avoidance. If it were an Olympic sport, he’d medal in gold, every time.

Fleeing from Beacon Hills, however, was no longer an option, with Stiles being his mate and all. Even if he did try, Stiles would hunt him down and drag him back home, probably on the end of a leash, just for some added incentive not to run again. The idea of the humiliation caused Derek to growl to himself and he decided to try the next best thing: If you can’t avoid a town, why not just avoid being a human?

Achieving a full shift had been one of the best things that Derek had managed in his tragedy filled little life. Being in full wolf form allowed him to let go of the pain and worries that came along with being human. What were the words of that song that Stiles liked again? He who makes a beast of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man? Yeah, that.

So, while a normal Christmas for most families involves tree trimming and baking, Stiles’ holiday season now consisted of hauling around a very large, somehow still very grumpy black wolf with him wherever he went. He was going to spend quality time with his boyfriend over Christmas break in whatever way possible, damn it. 

And while seeing Derek in the back of his jeep as he drove was more adorable than he’d care to admit – having almost lost a hand the first time he looked in the rear view mirror and let out a high pitched ‘awwwww’ that Derek hadn’t taken kindly to – the fact of the matter is that with Derek’s hot dog breath, the back of the jeep kept getting fogged up and not in any way that Stiles would have preferred when it came to the backseat of his Jeep and Derek in human form. And while it wasn’t the biggest deal in the world, the atmosphere didn’t really scream ‘Christmas cheer.’

The answer to this particular supernatural issue presented itself when Stiles was on craigslist, looking for cheaper parts for his Jeep. You know, ones that weren’t currently covered in duct tape. It worked temporarily, so sue him.

While perusing the listings, he found the back window for a Jeep, which had a port hole. It was specifically made by someone in the area so that dogs could put their heads out and get fresh air. Stiles, of course, wouldn’t tell Derek that it was made for dogs, but he was sure he’d eventually figure it out. Hopefully by then he’d enjoy his little window enough that he wouldn’t be too put off by its origin story.

Several emails with the seller and $150 later, Stiles pulled up to the edge of the preserve, his designated meeting spot with wolf Derek – he’d also almost lost a hand when he referred to him as wolfie and puppy, so wolf Derek it was – just a few minutes shy of the arranged time.

As was expected when dealing with his grumpy wolf, Derek took one look at the window, then shifted his unamused gaze right to his mate, who, based on the level of sheer displeasure in his expression, might end up buried out in the preserve before the end of the day. Stiles was always surprised, given the absolute perfection of human Derek’s bitchface, that said bitchface was somehow even more impressive in wolf form.

Letting out a deep sigh, Stiles opened up the door and pulled the seat forward so that his currently four-legged companion could hop inside. “Can you rein in your inner sour wolf for one minute? I promise you’ll like your new window.” In response to Derek’s snooty sounding huff, Stiles mumbled a “you’re welcome, by the way,” as he climbed back up in the Jeep.

Much to Stiles’ delight, Derek did, in fact, love his little window. Keeping the awwwing to a minimum, so as to keep all his appendages intact, Stiles would watch Derek in the side mirror as the wind whipped his hair and ears back. Sure, he preferred his boyfriend able to, you know, have a conversation with him…not that Derek did much talking in any form, but that’s a discussion for another time. There was something so endearing about this care free version of Derek, just enjoying the little things in life that made Stiles feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

But that, dear readers, is not where this story ends. While the window was a great Christmas gift for both Stiles and Derek, it was not, in fact, the BEST Christmas gift to either of them. No, the doggy glory hole, as Danny had so eloquently coined it, much to Derek’s horror and Mason’s delight, was made the perfect gift with a $4.99 decal purchase by Peter on Etsy. He likes handmade items, who knew?

While people were always taking photos of Derek in the Jeep – how can you ignore a giant wolf in the back of a vehicle? That shit belongs on Instagram – the picture taking seemed to increase tenfold. Neither Stiles, nor Derek paid much attention to the increased attention until amongst the photo takers, Derek spotted his uncle, Peter. Peter, who was doubled over and laughing so hard that he was just about crying.

Stiles must have noticed Peter as well, because he got out of the Jeep and came around to see what all the fuss was about, before nearly pissing himself laughing as well. Cue wolf bitchface in all its glory. While Derek may not have known what was going on, he knew it couldn’t be good. Peter and Stiles were equally twisted in their senses of humor, so if they were both laughing, there was no way it would end well for Derek.

Stiles, still wheezing, took a picture of Derek in his little window, then turned his phone around for Derek to see. Derek’s wolf eyebrows just about shot off the top of his head and his eyes widened in horror as he took in the ‘free kisses’ sign. Meanwhile Stiles was trying to wipe his own tears away with the sleeve of his flannel shirt. “So, what do you say, babe? I’d like the cash in the offer,” Stiles joyously announced, a shit eating grin spreading across his face. 

Just as the question of whether or not this day could get any worse crossed his mind, Derek saw Peter walking away, texting what was likely a dead on picture of Derek in his window to God knows who and muttering to himself with amusement “this really is the best Christmas gift ever.”


	2. The gift that keeps on giving

The pack’s Christmas/new year’s gift exchange was one of Stiles’ favorite pack events because he loved to see the happiness on his packmate’s faces when they opened the usually ridiculous, but thoughtful gifts that Stiles had spent hours agonizing over to make sure each person got something they would love. 

And, sure, he wasn’t as bad as he was during the great Lydia birthday blunder of 2012 (trademark pending). He still wasn’t able to look that one sales lady in the eyes after she spent an hour returning all of the gifts that he hadn’t given to her. If looks could kill, he wouldn’t have seen his next birthday.

While Derek was not as into this whole fiasco as Stiles was, he did love getting to see his pack happy. That being said, the warm and fuzzy feeling that had been spreading throughout him during the kick off of the event (so called because Stiles literally punted a gift into Scott’s face on accident – or so he says – the first year around. There still wasn’t a good explanation as to WHY.) had quickly reversed course and ran for cover when Peter made his appearance, a stack of wrapped squares under his arms. The smile that was spread across his face as he made his way to the empty spot on the couch next to Malia made Derek sure that no good could come of whatever was bringing his uncle such mirth during a season that he had always despised. 

His uncle seemed to get giddier as the presents whittled down. Giddy. Now there was a word Derek never thought he would use for Uncle Peter. As soon as all of the other gifts had been given, Peter handed out identically wrapped and sized packages to each guest. Curious glances connected as each member of the pack waited for someone else to be the first to open the suspicious bundles, lest this be some vicious trick.

The eye roll that was Peter’s response to the hesitation could almost be considered violent in its strength. “Come now, I haven’t killed anyone in years. Nor maimed, for that matter. I promise you; this is all in good fun,” he assured the group as he waved for them to get onto it. 

Shrugging, Stiles was the first to rip the paper off of the front of what appeared to be a calendar. But not just any calendar. This proclaimed to be a Wolf-a-week calendar and once Stiles flipped it over to look at the pictures he paused, looked up to see an absolutely shit eating grin on Peter’s face and then he forced his eyes back to the calendar instead of his Sourwolf because he wanted to enjoy this gift before it and all of its companions were ultimately destroyed by one very pissed off werewolf. Let it never be said that Stiles and Peter don’t share the same twisted sense of humor. 

There on the back page was the picture of Derek that Peter had taken while Derek’s head was out his little window in the back of the Jeep, free kisses sticker above his head. But that wasn’t all. Oh, no. There were twelve versions of the same picture, but each was decorated for each month’s corresponding holiday. Wolf Derek with a heart bandana for Valentine’s day. Wolf Derek wearing shamrock glasses for St. Paddy’s day. And the best, oh yes, the best was Easter Wolf Derek. For that particular masterpiece, Peter had photoshopped a set of bunny ears and an easter basket in his mouth, overflowing with candy and tiny baby chicks and bunnies. The caption under the picture read “Chicks love me.” 

“It’s perfect. Absolutely perfect. He’s going to hate this so much,” was the thought going through Stiles’ head as he fought valiantly against the smile that was threatening to make an appearance on his face. 

Derek hadn’t bothered to open Peter’s gift yet, but sat frozen as one by one, each member’s eyes snapped up to him, awaiting his reaction. When he finally got up the courage, keeping his glare on Peter, Derek stuck out his hand to Scott, demanding to see his already opened Calendar. 

Scott handed it over, back side facing up and there Derek sat, staring at the back, motionless. As his cheeks reddened, he took in a deep breath, only to jump when a loud hand clap rang out through the silent room. Peter got to his feet, mile-wide grin still in place and announced “well, this has been fun, but I must be going.” 

Peter made it out the door in time to hear the furious roar that followed his escape and he ran down the stairs of Derek’s building, trying not to cry from laughing so hard. 

When Stiles made it to his car that evening, he opened up the door to find yet another one of the calendars on his seat with a note in Peter’s handwriting which simply read “Whoops. He missed one.” Grinning, Stiles set the calendar aside, knowing he would be hiding the portraits throughout Derek’s loft as the months went by. Peter was right, this absolutely was the best Christmas gift ever.


End file.
